historias cortas
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: unas mini historias de varios personajes de resident evil


Capitulo 1 : chris y el regalo

época navideña una linda época chris redfield se encontraba en su departamento en new york como vivia en el ultimo piso era casi una casa que compartía con su esposa jill valentine era 24 de diciembre casi media noche el estaba sentado en el sofa de su casa mirando la TV tranquilamente asta que jill lo llamo

-_chris puedes venir un segundo ? -_pregunto la castaña el agente de la BSAA se acerco hacia donde estaba el arbol hay se encontraba ella

-_si?-_el mayor de los redfield la miro sonriendo ella tenia un regalo en sus manos el se quedo helado olvido el regalo de jill ya que con el trabajo no había tenido tiempo de comprarlo

-_aqui esta tu regalo feliz navidad -_dijo ella sonriendo el comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta

-_ya ...regreso voy por tu regalo -_el tomo las llaves de su auto , su chaqueta y salio a toda prisa del lugar

mientras por las calles parecía como si a toda la existencia humana se le dio por salir a la calle el no podía avanzar nada por el trafico decidió dejar el auto en el estacionamiento que estaba cerca y comenzó a correr por todos lados solo para ver tiendas vacías pensó en ir a comprarle un collar o algo pero la jolleria estaba cerrada

-_si no encuentro algo jill me tirara desde el valcon -_penso chris imaginandoce tal escena

el undido en sus pensamientos no se fijo por donde caminaba y termino chocando con alguien el miro al frente quien mas y quien menos que el lindo novio de su hermana el agente leon scott kennedy quien llevaba varios regalos

-_leon! Que bueno encontrar a mi hermano favorito por aquí -_chris lo ayudo a levantarse y cargar los regalos asta que noto un collar de diamantes en una volsa el penso que seria algo perfecto para jill

-_hermano? Desde cuando me tratas asi siempre estas amenazandome de que si le rompo el corazon a claire tu me rompes el cuello -_leon tenia una ceja levantada y expresion de duda sobre la salud mental del redfield

-_veras leon sucede es que como sabras ella es mi hermana y tengo a sobreprotegerla cosa que es raro en mi -_dijo el tratando de darle vueltas al asunto para que leon no se diera cuenta de lo que planeaba

-_lo raro seria que no fueras sobreprotector con ella -_dijo leon mirando a chris este disiumladamente saco la caja que contenia el collar y se la puso en la espalda

-_bien leon nos vemos ya es tarde jill me espera y claire de seguro a ti también mandale mis saludos y dile que mañana pasaremos por su casa para la cena adios cuidate recuerda estar bien abrigado toma mucho chocolate caliente y no le rompas el corazon a claire y te lanzo a los cerberus -_chris comenzo a irse y leon quedo con una exprecion de ¿? en su rostro al verlo irse

chris creia que ya habia conseguiro el regalo perfecto para su esposa y que habia engañado a leon perfectamente el solo caminaba triunfante asta que una mano salvaje lo detubo de frente el se tropeso miro quien lo habia detenido era su hermana quien estaba junto a leon ella tenia una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro

-_ho..hola claire!-_saludo su hermano ella le extendio la mano

-_damelo chris -_dijo ella extendiendo la mano el se iso el que no sabia nada

-_darte que cosa ? -_pregunto el y leon salio detras de su espalda

-_el collar que me robaste "hermano"-_dijo el haciendo unas comillas con los dedos en la ultima palabra

-_asi que damelo chris -_dijo ella y el se lo entrego

-_escucha claire te propongo algo tu me das el collar y yo are lo que tu quieras por 3 meses que dices ? -_trato de negociar chris con su hermana ella rio

-_chris ambos sabemos que esas negociaciones tuyas solo servian cuando eramos niños ahora ya ni las cumples asi que no -_dijo ella soltandolo y tomando el collar llendoce con leon

-_el siempre hacia esas negociaciones cuando eran niños ? -_pregunto leon ella asintió

-_si siempre fue asi -_claire y leon se ivan alejando de chris quien estaba parado en medio de la calle

luego de horas y horas buscando sin éxito alguno llego hacia su casa cansado y frustrado ahora tenia que enfrentar a jill luego de eso y no era lindo ella habia adoptado una gran fuerza gracias al aparato que habia tenido en su pecho en africa que podia mandar a volar a chris de un puñetazo.

-_enfrentalo como hombre redfield -_se dijo a si mismo y entro a la casa para verla hay sentada en el sofa con el regalo en mano

-_feliz navidad chris-_dijo ella y le entrego el regalo el lo abrio para ver un cuadro de ellos mismo en stars y una tarjetita arriba que decia "de chris para jill" el mayor de los redfield miro a su esposa ella rio un poco

-_sabia que lo olvidarias -_dijo ella sonriendo el le devolvio la sonrisa

.

.

.

.

.

hola bien aqui el primer cap de estas historias cortas como habran notado es una copia pirata de lo sucedido con homero y el regalo para marge en los simpsons xD espero y les aya gustado asta la proxima a todos


End file.
